Normal is Not
by Andrea-Elric
Summary: Buffy meets someone new that has come to her town. They both really like eachother so they tell their biggest secret in a way of trust... Buffy is a vampire slayer, and the new guys, Damon is a vampire.


**A/N: Okay, so I really wanted to do my first crossover, so I decided to do The Vampire Diaries and Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. I hope you like the plot which I will partially describe when I get to the section where I have to write a bit about the book.**

**I will try to update ASAP, please R&R.**

Chapter One

Elena's P.O.V.:

Jealousy. It makes me feel hatred too. Damon has found someone and isn't dumbfounded for me anymore. Why should I care though? I love Stefan. Who cares if he loves this Buffy girl? She definitely is hiding something anyways, maybe that could tear them apart… Wait. Why would I be so mean to Damon for all he has done for me? And still the question stirs through my mind. "Why do I care?"

Buffy's P.O.V.:

"Okay Buffy, every detail you have to tell me," Willow said. Xander sighed. "Girls, they are just all so…so…so… girly," And all I did was give him a look that said, _you wouldn't get it_. I smiled. Thinking always of Damon, it was almost like an obsession. In class I couldn't listen to the teacher, my mind was replaying an image of Damon. It was almost like how I acted around Angel and Spike, I just loved them so much. But for Spike a spell is what made me feel so jovial all the time for him. I hate his guts. I despise his ways. My first real love was Angel. And I think a second one is growing. No, no. It isn't an obsession; it's just different, because… he is normal. I want to tell him my secret. It's like a love test.

Damon's P.O.V.:

"Stefan, do you get what I mean? You love someone so much and have to tell them your deepest secret…" "Yes I get it Damon, so why are you asking me?" Stefan responded. "Because I knew you would know what I meant," Damon said softly. "Now, I have some business to do… you know tell Buffy some important information, okay?" Then I went out the door and quickly went to where I knew Buffy would be. Sunnydale High School's library. I'm glad Stefan and Elena decided to come on this trip. It's almost hard to believe I can be glad though. If we didn't come on the trip I would have never felt a good feeling

Buffy's P.O.V:

I hoped Damon would be alright with me being a vampire slayer. Currently I was in the middle of a combat lesson with Giles. If Damon walked in, this would be the easiest way to tell the secret… that way he wouldn't find it strange for a high schooler to be beating up a librarian who has padding on. After a couple of punches and kicks, Giles asked for a break so he could research more about the next serious matter involved with slaying. After the break we continued then after a few minutes the library door burst open. "Damon!" I screamed with happiness. "Giles, another break, Damon is here and we need to talk," "Alright, Buffy," He sighed. I walked over to Damon. "So we need to talk, yes, I have something to tell you too," He said. "Ok lets say what we want to say simultaneously, then we will both be relieved," Buffy reasoned. Then together they said this: "I'm a vampire slayer!" I said with excitement. "I'm a vampire!" Damon said in similar tone. Then Damon and I were quiet realizing what we both said. "Oh," He said uncomfortably. "Now how will this work?" I screeched. "I finally thought I met someone normal! Someone I could be with normally, it can't work now, well unless you want it to and wont be a bad vampire," I kept muttering and yelling with confusion while he kept thinking of what to say. "Well...um...I..." Damon stammered seeming mildly surprised by my outburst. "You're not going to kill me... right?" Damon asked almost scared. "Well if I kill people I need to kill you. But you have a soul... That's another story." I said. "What if I am good or something... have you done anything similar that we could try to keep up?" Damon reasoned. My first thoughts were of Angel. And that was kind of painful. He came back, I kissed him, and I killed him. He lost his soul after his moment of happiness... if Damon is that type of vampire… this won't work... "Uh, Buffy, what's your answer?" He said. "To what?" I asked snapping out of my trance. "Have you done something like this?" He asked. "Uh, yes." I said, and then took a deep breath before I continued. "His name was Angel. He had one moment of happiness and lost his soul. He came back, so I kissed him. And then I killed him." I took another breath and sobs racked through my body. "Buffy, Buffy," He said comfortingly. "Forget the past and remember now, I didn't mean to hurt you, we can make this work out," Damon said. "Okay, just please, don't be happy." I said, the words feeling strange coming out of my mouth. "Okay, okay. Wait...what? I am not allowed to be happy? That's a little...strange. I might not be the same kind of vampire. I've been happy before." He said. "And I still have a soul... hmm it's amusing how people put vampires to different preferences, Stefan and I have an advantage," He smiled. "I can tell if you are a different vampire, if you put on your game face." I said. "Oh, yes some look constipated, right?" Damon asked. "Just do yours." I said biting my lip to keep a laugh in. "Fine," He sighed. Then there where small cracks under his eyes which were shaded red, his lips were blood red, and his eyes were strange looking too. "Wow…" But that was all I could say. It looked so different. Then I realized how fragile I am to new things involving vampires and I fell drowsy. Overwhelmed, I fainted. But in my unclear mind I thought "I never am this gullible to drowsiness, I am too strong for that." But everything was so jumbled up I couldn't think straight. All I could slightly hear was Damon's voice, "Buffy!"


End file.
